Minerva Orland
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Waist |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Sabertooth |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Jiemma (Father)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 16 |magic=War God Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 283 |anime debut=Episode 166 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Minerva (ミネルバ Mineruba) is the strongest Mage of the strongest Guild currently in Fiore, Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 17 Appearance Minerva is a slim young woman with average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 14-15 Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 17-18 and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 20 The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V''" and what looks like an "''U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 14 Personality Minerva is typically a calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere of the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse nor mercy for what she had done, and instead she held Lucy's bruised body up in an almost trophy-like manner as she smiled at her own victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 13-23 In battle, Minerva enjoys to toy with her opponents in a sadistic manner. Such as how she purposely tortured Milliana as a means to enjoy herself, stating she was "bored" waiting for Erza and Kagura to finish their fight, so she slashed Milliana's back badly with a blade. She then gleefully stated her screams were music to her ears and showed no remorse in her actions. Just like her father, she views her guild to be the strongest and called weaker Mages as "trash".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 3 She will also not hesitate to take hostages to get anything she wants regardless if it is her own comrade like LectorFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 8, or her opponent's friends: HappyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 17 and Millianna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 21 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc At one point amidst the absence of the Tenrou Team, Minerva joined Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 8 Before the Grand Magic Games began, Minerva embarked on a mission, and Yukino Aguria temporarily took her place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 4 Upon Yukino's excommunication, Sting Eucliffe states that Minerva will participate as she rightfully should have, effectively assembling the five strongest members of Sabertooth to participate in the Grand Magic Games. When Natsu comes to Sabertooth's lodgings and battles Jiemma, Minerva enters and stops them. She tells Natsu that if their master were to kill a participant in the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth would be in a bind as well. She states that her father got fired up in front of his subordinates, and it will be very challenging for him to back down. Minerva asks Natsu if he will allow her to save some face, and shows Happy, telling him that she would return the cat unharmed if he agrees. As Natsu is about to leave, Minerva tells him that they will settle it in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 15-18 The next day, Minerva appears in Domus Flau with the rest of Team Sabertooth and is stunned by Erza Scarlet declaring her challenge right for the day's event, Pandemonium, to be all one hundred monsters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15She then also comments after the event that Fairy Tail isn't just talk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 3 On the fourth day of the games, Minerva is selected to participate in the days event: Naval Battle, a game in which the contestants must push each other out of a floating sphere of water. At first, she merely watches as the other participants attack one another, deflecting attacks that come her way and doing nothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 5-12 However, when only she, Lucy, and Juvia are left in the ring, Minerva advances, teleporting Juvia out of the sphere with her Magic, something her team mates note she could have done from the very beginning to win the event at its start. With only Lucy and herself remaining, a special timer is put on for five minutes. Should either woman fall out during this time, they will automatically receive last place. Lucy tries to fight Minerva but she proves too strong for her, as Minerva can easily attack within the ring and even uses her Magic to take Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys, leaving Lucy defenseless. However, where she could easily remove Lucy from the sphere at any time, Minerva reveals a sadistic nature and purposely keeps Lucy within the ring, constantly beating her despite Lucy not fighting back. Eventually, Arcadios, who needs Lucy for his plans, orders the judges to stop the fight. Mato does so and Minerva holds Lucy's limp body out of the sphere, ending the game with her victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 13-23 After the event, Minerva tosses a critically injured Lucy to the ground, but she is caught by Natsu and Gray. Natsu questions Minerva's sadistic actions and Erza glares at Minerva as she exits the sphere. She then asks Erza why is she so angry and says that she was playing by the rules. Minerva then mocks Erza, telling her that she should be thankful that she let Lucy take second place. When Natsu and Gray move to attack her, Minerva's teammates, minus Rogue, come to her defense, but Erza stops her teammates. She then tells Team Sabertooth that they made a mistake by making an enemy of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 2-5 Minerva watches in disbelief as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox overpower Sting and Rogue during the fourth day's third tag battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 7 but quickly regains her confidence when Sting and Rogue enter Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 33 She says that it is the power of Third Generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 4 However, Natsu and Gajeel still manage to remain standing, and when Natsu then takes on both Sting and Rogue together with the upper hand, Minerva stands with a tight, unimpressed look on her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 11 Although, after their defeat, she merely tells Orga that people will leave the area shortly if they have enough time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 5 Like the rest of her Guild, Minerva gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. She is silent throughout most of the events, including Lector's forced disappearance and her father's fatal wound. She shows no compassion towards either, rather, instead showing delight in Sting's anger towards Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 As her father lies injured on the floor, Minerva approaches Sting, nominating that he would be a reasonable replacement for her father as master and a way of bringing an end to how he runs Sabertooth. Jiemma tries to question his daughter’s motives but she quickly talks him down, using his own views of strength against him. She then tells Sting that the only difference between his and Natsu's strength was the power of his feelings and through his feelings for Lector he could now surpass Natsu. Even with this news Sting begins to cry over the loss of his friend but Minerva then informs him that Lector is alive as she had used her magic to send him safely out of harm’s way. She watches as Sting breaks down into tears of happiness and begs her to bring his partner back but Minerva demands that he stop his whining, shocking all around them as she tells him that she won't be bringing Lector back, sending Sting into a fit of despair. She then reveals her true intentions for her kindness by blackmailing Sting with Lector in her grasp. She tells him that he would only see Lector again if he proved that he had become stronger by displaying their guilds power by winning the Grand Magic Games. She leaves Sting with one final warning to be careful with his actions as Lector's life is still in her hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 4-9 On the next and final day, Team Sabertooth is called out to the arena as the team currently standing in 2nd place in the games. Leading from the center, Minerva walks out with her teammates, ready to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 13-14 As the games start and the rules are explained to the participants, Minerva listens in along with the rest of her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 After the games begin and Sting escapes from the view of Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva states it's fine if they avoid powerful Mages such as her and Jura so they can optimize their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 15 With Rufus defeated, Minerva, unfazed by the loss, begins to ask herself if Sabertooth will lose this battle or if Sting would rise to the occasion to seize victory for their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 3-4. Later on, during the confrontation between Erza and Kagura, Minerva appears through a wormhole and attacks both of them. Materializing fully, Minerva asks if she could join the battle, making it a three-way battle between the foremost female Mages in the tournament, much to the surprise of the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 16-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 1 Minerva remarks that because of Erza and Kagura, spectators have begun to lose faith in her Guild, adding that she needs to dispose of them to prove Sabertooth's strength. She then engages in combat against the two; during the fight, Kagura manages to strike a kick at Minerva's left cheek, surprising her. However, after numerous defensive blocks and unsuccessful attacks, Minerva finally manages to ensnare her opponents with her Magic and launch a powerful spell upon them. When Erza and Kagura emerge from her attack, albeit with moderate injuries, Minerva admits to underestimating their strength. She then reveals Millianna trapped within a bubble-like formation, having caught the cat-like Mage at some point prior. Minerva additionally explains that she is absorbing Millianna's Magic and that she does not expect her opponents to surrender, as her plan is not set to one goal. She then smiles sinisterly at their rage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 5-21 Kagura is the first to react to her actions, furiously demanding that Minerva set Millianna free before she hurt her. This only seems to amuse Minerva more, the Sabertooth Mage urging Kagura on and telling her to come get her friend. Kagura follows through on her threat, rushing forward with tremendous speed to get in Minerva's face. However, just as she goes to attack, Minerva employs her Magic to switch places with Erza, causing the two to hastily block one another in an attempt to defend themselves. Calmly walking away, Minerva asks the two to continue with their fight, stating that she shall face the victor; also teleporting Millianna out of sight. Erza angrily remarks on the tactic, annoyed that Minerva interrupted the fight in the first place to then pull such a stunt, but Minerva replies that she is merely pulling the strings to make things go her way, as that's what a King does. When Erza once again asks for Millianna's freedom and Kagura attacks out of anger, Minerva states that the two have a lot to talk about, and before either Erza or Kagura can comment, disappears from the battlefield altogether.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 8-15 Once she is gone, Minerva makes sure to maintain her watch on the continuing battle between Erza and Kagura, as when the two female Mages realize they knew each other as children and move to cease their fight, she jumps back into the chaos to take advantage of the situation. Picking up a sword dropped during the confrontation, Minerva grabs the unsuspecting Kagura and stabs her through the back, smiling gleefully as Kagura falls to the ground and, despite letting Erza weaken and almost overpower her, Minerva receives the 5 points for the Mermaid Heel Mages defeat. Sadistically smiling down at Erza, Minerva reminds her of her previous words about Kings manipulating situations to their advantage, and watches as Erza, grounded due to her legs being injured, does nothing but glare in return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 17-19 Minerva drops the sword which she used to stab Kagura with as she turns her attention to the grievously injured Erza sprawled out beneath her, stating that she will be her main course, but notes that with the damage she has already sustained from her previous battle, it will be rather anticlimactic. She overhears Kagura tell Erza to rescue Millianna, leading Minerva to question if the name of the kitty cat she had previously captured is that which was mentioned by the latter. Seconds after, she releases a defeated Millianna from where she was keeping her. As a result of Millianna's defeat, Minerva is awarded with one more point, as well as Mermaid Heel's disqualification from the event as a result of all the members being defeated. Minerva also reveals to of had tortured Millianna as a way of entertainment while she waited for Erza's battle with Kagura to end, expressing her bliss at the agonizing sounds the kitty cat was making while being tortured. Minerva receives an intimidating glare from Erza, exciting her even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 2-6 As Erza stands to battle, Minerva decides to take advantage of her opponent's injury by using her Magic to grab Erza's right foot and lifting her into the air before smashing her body into a nearby pillar. As Erza wreathes in pain and the injured Mermaid Heel Mages look on, Minerva states that the battle will be Erza's public execution.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 4-5 Magic and Abilities Spacial Magic: Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of a kind of wave-like matter, that allows her to change the properties of the space for whatever she sees. This is seen used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques with little to no effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 14 It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was no where near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy who was at the edge of the water orb was transported in her direct line of attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 15 She can also switch positions with her chosen target, like she was teleporting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 13 It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human target heavily, being directly sent at target like lead or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. It has also been noticed that heat is somehow involved in the effects of such Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 15-20 *'Ih Ragdo' (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Minerva does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14 *'Yagdo Rigora' (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): By chanting the incantation "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, Minerva conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body, creating a powerful blast. Mavis Vermilion refers to this spell as Yakuma's Spell of the Eighteen Gods of Battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14-16 *'Ih Rargas' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 16 Enhanced Strength: Minerva possesses an above average physical strength as she could easily lift Lucy Heartfilia with a single hand after defeating her at Naval Battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 Acrobatic Skills: Minerva has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. She has been shown to, with the use of her Magic, appear from thin air and, while twisting in the air, throwing both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi and still be able to land perfectly in both feet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 18-19 Hand to Hand Combatant: Minerva has proven to possess some skill in bare-handed fighting, kneeing Lucy in the ribs right after teleporting her. Furthermore, she was able to parry the slashes of both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi intercepting them with her hands, albeit shielded by her Magic. Great Magic Power: Despite being inferior to Orga Nanagear in this aspect, Minerva possesses a very high amount of magic power: she was able produce a spell that completely blocked Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques without breaking a sweat;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 14 she brutalized Lucy for a near non-stop ten minutes with her magic;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 15-23 even after confronting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, despite having unleashed her ominously devastating Yagdo Rigora, she did not look tired in the least.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 8-19 Trivia * Minerva is the name of the Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Poetry, Crafts, Medicine and Weaving in Roman Mythology. Battles & Events *Naval Battle *Rebellion within Sabertooth *Grand Magic Game *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "You should be thanking me that I made her second place. That useless piece of trash girl."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 3 *(To Jiemma) ''"You're better off staying quiet. Based on your logic, we don't need losers, right?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 6 *(To Sting Eucliffe) ''"This apple may have fallen far from the tree. But I do agree with his stance that Sabertooth be viewed as the best guild."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 9 *(To Sting Eucliffe) ''"Show everyone the new power you've wrought, and with it the victory we so rightly deserve. I advise you not to cross me. Remember that Lector's life rests in my hands." *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Manipulating the pieces according to your strategy... That is what defines a King."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 15 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish. So I hurt her to entertain myself a little. Her screams were music to my ears."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 5-6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sabertooth members Category:Villains